Origin of Irk
by Spaceman-Chris
Summary: before zim, before the tallest what was there? well read to find out


-1Well this is just a fanfic telling the history of irk from its first conquest to impending doom I

Zim and most of the other irken characters won't show up till the end

Now I do not own any of the invader zim franchise

**The origin of irk **

Boom the universe has exploded into existence, by then Irk was 14 minutes old. On the planet Irk there lived many species but one had a unknown potential

_Irken era 1000-2000_

By this time Irk had evolved to more of a jungle planet and had many wild aliens. But one alien wielded the most powerful weapon…. Knowledge

The first irken leader was known as gray

"Grey we successfully eliminated another alien species" Irken drone 1 said

"Good good now we control one more area" gray said as he snickered

"Grey!!!Grey!!!" as Irken drone 5 ran to him

"Yes number 5" gray said looking at his map

"Well thanks to my brilliant mind and amazing skills I have found a new weapon" number 5 said as he held up a sharpened stick

"Number 5.that is a spear" gray said in a annoyed tone

Number 5 stood there dumbfounded

At this time the irken race was still in its conquest of irk, so they were still pretty primitive by their standards

_Irk era 3000-3500 gray is in the process of choosing a successor _

"Hmmm now which drone is right?" gray asked himself

"Drone 8…no" he said

"Drone 123 well he isn't that motivated" he said to himself

Then drone 5 came into the main chamber of the tower of Irk, where gray was

"Uhhhh gray may I speak to you?" drone 5 asked

"You may drone 5" gray replied

"Well I think I would be the most reasonable choice as your successor" drone 5 said "because I am the most smartest, skillful, and best Irken"

As drone 5 bragged on he accidentally pressed a weak beam causing the entire structure of the tower to break and buckle.

Gray saw this and knew that he would die and gave drone 5 a glare.

"Drone 5 you stupid son of bitc…" gray started as the tower fell on top of the two Irkens

_Irken era 4000-5000_

Irk was now 4500 years old and now across the galaxy earth had just formed. Now irk had basically taken over 1/3 of the planet and had advanced a lot in technology.

Its new leader was known as neon

Now the irken race was in a civil war against the beeian rebels

"Neon sir the beeian fighters have breeched the perimeter!!" war drone 45 yelled

"Fire the lasers and power up the tri masers… this will be the final attack" neon instructed

Ships exploded, beeians fighters and irken runners were engaged in dogfights all around. Neon was in a moving fortress called the gigantic and was calling orders out to the armada.

A transmission had come up to the gigantic from the beeian general

"Neon we will stop your tyrannical hold on this planet!!!" the beeian yelled

And as he did a giant beeian fighter appeared ready to fight against the gigantic and as it approached the gigantic's masers power up

"Now war drone number 79 fire the tri masers!!!" neon commanded

"Now you evil bee stink taste the **POWER **of the Irken armada!!!!" war drone 79 yelled as he smashed the button to activate the tri masers

The giant beeian fighter exploded and the beeian fighters ran away.

"Yay!!!!" the Irken armada cheered

The next 200 years the irken armada went and conquered all of irk and eliminating all of the other races

_Irken era 8000-9500_

Now the Irken race had become the mighty Irken Empire ruled by the newest leader called green

But there was still something missing a name for the leaders of the mighty Irken Empire

Some chose the tallest since all of the leaders were tall, some wanted emperor, and others wanted king

So green took a coin and flipped between two choices and then flipped with the other choice.

He came up with the tallest,

"Then it shall be I will now be called the tallest and in addition to this I will need a partner" green proclaimed

After finding an equally tall Irken the made him tallest blue, now irk had its first true leaders the almighty tallest green and blue

And the next ten thousand years were used to turn Irk from a planet to the ultimate military base.

_Irken era 19000-20000_

Irk was now a busy network of technology and training programs for the new Irken solders.

And instead of drones they were now called invaders, the almighty tallest had chosen two new tallest red and purple _based on their height._

Now the two newest tallest red and purple were drawing up plans for a new war vessel a better one than the gigantic, for the new almighty tallest were drawing up plans for the massive

"Now it will have two snack pods on the sides" red said

"Oh oh and I want a fog machine" purple exclaimed

"Lasers are better" red replied

"Well I want fog" purple pouted

The red shot a laser into purple's eyes

"Ahhhhh it burns!!!!" purple screamed

"Now I want the lasers here in main gathering room" red said pointing to a area on the map.

_20200-20201_

Now the Irken armada prepared for the giant invasion war that the tallest had planed to use their new massive. They called it IMPENDING DOOM I

"Now invaders you will receive a mech called a doom walker and you will be teleported to a nearby planet" red commanded

"Now all invaders stand and report!!!" purple yelled

"Invader scooge sir" he said saluting

"Invader zella sir" she said saluting

"Invader skud sir" he said saluting

"Invader senna sir" she said saluting

"Invader ZIM sir" he said saluting and smiling in anticipation

**End**


End file.
